Black Adder
The Black Adder is a fictional anti-hero created by MrPacheco101 Origin While on a mission in the island of Rubia Di Rojo off the coast of South America, First Leiutenant Francisco "Frank" Gallo is ordered by his corrupt supierior to slaughter an entire village filled with women and children.Refusing, Frank attacks his supierior and his infantry only to be beaten brutally and left to die while he watches the village he tried to protect be burned into the ground; Frank is then saved from near death by a mysterious stranger and is taken to a hidden carven, where the mysterious stranger heals the mortally wounded soldier through supernatural means. Frank comes to his senses and finds himself completly healed. The mysterious stranger introduces himself to the suprised soldier as Istika, an elderly yet fit man who comes from a long lineage of warriors serving the mysterious and almighty sperpent god Astaniya; Dying and needing a successor, Istika has used the last of his power to heal Frank and make him the next "Orahi" or "The Serpent of Midnight":A mysterious supernatural being created by Astaniya to be thet bringer of swift and brutal justice against the wicked. Istika then gives Frank a mysterious black braclet and dies in the man's arm. Frank touches the bracelet and the mysterious item suddenly comes to life, wrapping the sodier with a barrage of long black tendrils, transforming him into something "beyond human". The Orahi: Bringer of Justice. Utilizing his powers, Frank kills his superior and his men in an act of vengeance for killing the villagers. Frank then returns to his home town the crim-ridden Valdera City under a new alias and swores to protect his city from crime as, The Black Adder. Physical Appearance As his civillian identity Frank Gallo, The Black Adder is man of Italian decent with short red-orange hair and deep emerald green eyes. He has medium muscular build frame due to regime traiing and strict diet; The Adder has a very handsome facial complex, due to his aqullliene nose and devilish grin. He also has a large tatoo on his back- a large crimson colored serpent with four sets of large, feathered wings.The mysterious black bracelet Istika gave him is permenatly attatched to his left wrist through the bone. In his alter-ego, Frank simply unlocks the device through telepathic means, transforming his body into a sleek skin-tight full body black suit; The Adder's mask appears to be mouthless and gives Frank a set of serpent-like Auburn colored eyes. the entire suit is covered with some kind of slick scaly like texture similar to a snake along with sleek gaurds on his shoulders, legs, arns, and hands. Sleek armor around his chest area with a symbol of a golden winged serpent on his back. plus rows of sharp spikes below his forearms and quads. Powers/Abilities As the Oriha, Frank is given superhuman physical attributes such as Superhuman strength (shown to be able to lift over 10 tons), speed ( shown able to run up to at least 100 mph), reflexes, agility (can leap over 80 ft), stamina, and endurance. Frank is given the same attributes in his human form except it's cut down to near-superhuman levels. Frank's senses such as his sight are keen to superhuman levels, ableing him to see in thermo vision and night vision much like a serpent; he can sense vibrations through objects giving him a sense of the world through sonar. The Oriha's armor gives Frank vast amount of durability. protecting him from most physical attacks, all firearms and explosion, and some energy based attacks. The Oriha's rows of spikes and sharp claws on his hand are able to cut through almost any substance except adamantium, vibranium, and magic-protected objects.Frank has an healing factor, ableing him to heal from most injuries like cuts and bullet wounds in a matter of minutes. Severe wounds take a matter days.Frank is granted vast flexibility much similar to a snakes, granting him the ability to fit and move around in tight spaces.Franks body can be covered in several energetic auras, granting him temporary abilites such as acidic touch or paralyze. Despite the power he already possesses, Frank has yet to reach the max capabilities The Oriha can do. As The Oriha, Frank is given several types of weapons in his disposal. The Spajiho: An 8 feet black curved blade with a saw like edge close the hilt that The Black Adder pulls out of his chest. With it he can cut through almost any substance and deflect bullets and some energy attacks. The Ulurhu: A 18 feet whip the Adder pulls out of his legs.With it he can disarms hid opponents and ensnare them when they try to escape or use acrobatic techniques against him. Hr can do some mild damage like leave lascerations on his opponents if he whips hard enough. The Aswaldi: A bow and arrow type weapon he pulls out of hid bsvk with an energy based string. Adder can shoot energy-based arrows at his opponent with some temporary non-lethal effects similar to the effects of Snake venom, such as paralysis. Note: The braclet cannot be removed by physical means, if remove it will immediatley attaches itself to its host. Berserk Mode Although shown only once in his lifetime, whenever The Black Adder iis caught in a near-death situation the Oriha will unleash it's ultimate defense and transform it's host into a giant 30ft tall, four winged serpent capable of firing energy beams capable of massive destruction from its mouth. The effects are temporary and drains the Oriha from all of it's ehergy, forcing the host to de-transform. Frank has yet to master this transformation. Techniques Hand to Hand Venom Bite: Black Adder bites into his opponent's flesh and injects various types of venom-ranging from a brutal aganozing death to temporary paralysis- into his opponent's body. Works only on living opponents. Venomous Strike: Black Adder's hand is covered in a glowing purple aura and strikes it into an opponent or object, instantly melting anything it touches due to the aura's acidic side effect. *'Ultimate Venomus Strike': A more powerful version of Venomous Strike. Adder is able to attack multiple targets at once and cover more distance through its shockwave. Asper Kick: Black Adder's body is covered in a blue aura, he then jumps up into the air and kicks his opponent, knocking them into the ground and leaving them temporarily paralyzed. Asper X: The Black Adder is covered in a glowing purple aura. He then kicks his opponent twice, leaving a large X on their chest, but also damaging them further with the aura's acidic side effect. Nijiya Blitz: The Black Adder sends a flurry of punches into his opponent before finishing it off with an uppercut to the chin. Oroho Finishing Cross: The Black Adder extend the blades on his forearms and charges at his opponents in high speeds, slashing his opponent at the same time. Leaving a large gash on his opponent's chest. Oroho Paralyzing Driver: Similar to the Finish Cross, except the Adder incapitates his opponent by launching multiple cuts into his opponents nerves, leaving them paralyzed. Grapple-The Gallo Constrictor Hold: The Black Adder wraps himself around his opponent from behind and gets them in a powerful master lock. Incapitating them from using their upper body strength. Grapple- The Adder Drop: '''The Black Adder launches his opponent upward and grabs them in midair before sending them spiraling into the ground in a piledriver, leaving a small crater in the ground. '''Viper Slice: The Black Adder hands glow a deep purple and launches a purple energy blade projectiile. Toxic Wildstorm:'' '''The Black Adder sends a flurry of energy blades from his body and strike his opponents around him in a radius. '''Astar Shot: The Black Adder fires a blast of green energy at his opponent,capable destryoing an armored opponents on impact and is able to create a large crater. Astar Shot Cannon: A much more powerful version of the Astar Shot. Adder shoots a large green energy beam from his hands, able to destroy anything in it's path instantaneously. This attacks requires alot of energy and onced used, The Adder becomes fatigued. After Image: Able to exhert short bursts of speed capable of leaving an after image before the human eye. Ulruhu Rattler Underbelly Strike No. 3: 'The Adder unleashes three whiplashes at his opponent in a row. *'Rattler Underbelly Strike No.3 Extented: The Adder unleashes three whiplashes in a row before pulling his opponent towards him for a finishing elbow strike to the neck. Empty Knee Strike: The Adder pulls his opponent torwards him for an oncoming knee strike to chest. *'Empty Asper Slash: '''The Adder pulls his opponents towards him for an oncoming knee strike then finishing it with a toxic slash capable of burning flesh with it's acidic side effect. '''Snakecharmer Surprise:' The Adder trips his opponent before jumping on him/her and slamming his foot into them multiple times. Black Venom: The Adder launches his opponent up in the air before latching his whip onto them and slamming them hard into the ground. *'Black Venom Chokehold:' Adder lanches his opponent up in the air and pulls them down with his whip, he then wraps the whip around his opponent's neck and puts them in a chokehold before snapping their neck completly. *'Black Venom Dropkick: '''Adder tossess his opponent with his whip before launching him self up in the air and drop kicking his opponent into the ground, forming a crater on impact. *'Ultimate Black Venom:''' Adder launches his opponent up in the air with his whip before launching himself up in the air. Adder then grabs a hold of his opponent and throws him into the ground before landing on top of him. Adder quickly finishes it by lashing his opponent multiple times. Category:Anti-Heroes